WeasleyMalfoy
by bella-riddle
Summary: Draco, Gina e seus filhos estavam tendo uma vida perfeitamente feliz, mas ameaças começaram a surgir. fofinha, com toques de mistério. RECADO UPLOAD
1. Família WeasleyMalfoy

N/A: Essa fic não tem nenhum propósito, é pura falta do que fazer msm.. ^_^" Não tem nenhuma hist por enquanto, vô escrevendu o q me der na telha.. Vai ser mais ou menos um cap por semana, pra quem tiver se iteressado... ^^"

**Disclaimer: **hmm... Nada daqui me pertence, só os novos personagens... E se vocês acharem eles parecidos com algum outro que você já tenha visto, plz me avisem! 

Capítulo 1- Família Weasley-Malfoy

         -Gina... Gina, acorda...

         Ela poderia jurar que estava escutando vozes a chamando. Mais precisamente a voz Draco Malfoy. 

         -Mãe... Já estou indoo... –respondeu, colocando o travesseiro no rosto.

         Apesar de achar que era a voz de Draco Malfoy, quais eram as chances de seu namorado estar ali, no seu quarto? Ela devia estar sonhando.

         -Agora eu sou a sua mãe? Sua mãe faz... isso? Ou... isso?

         Realmente, só poderia ser sonho. E um sonho, muito, muito, muito bom. Gina sentia a boca de Draco percorrendo seu pescoço, provocando, passando levemente pela sua boca, mas sem chegar a beijá-la. 

         -Vamos... Acorde... Eu tenho uma coisa pra te dizer... 

         "Ah!!! Ele realmente está aqui!!"

         Draco riu, ao ver Gina pulando da cama assustada, enrolada em um lençol fino, com o cabelo todo desarrumado.

         -Calma! Estava tendo algum sonho? –Draco estava olhando para Gina curioso, meio divertido, mas de uma certa forma sério.

         "Espera aí! O que está acontecendo?? Draco? Onde estou?" 

         De repente, se lembrou. Não foi um sonho. Era real. Ela realmente estava casa com Draco Malfoy, pai de todos os seus três filhos. Draco continuou olhando estranhamente quando Gina veio se refugiar em seus braços, como uma criança. 

         -O que foi? 

         -Nada... Pensei que fosse um sonho... Que tudo havia sido um sonho... Bem,.. Deixa.. Que horas são?

         -Já passou da hora do almoço. 

         -Nossa! Eu dormi tanto assim?? E... você não foi trabalhar? E as crianças, já chegaram? 

         -Calma... Você acabou de acordar e já está dando uma de mulher maravilha... –disse rindo- Hoje o dia é nosso.. Não estava com vontade de ir trabalhar e resolvi ficar com você.. Além do mais, quase não dormimos a noite. –piscou de forma marota.

         -Bem... –bocejou e se espreguiçou, com Draco observando cada detalhe do seu corpo- Você disse que tinha algo pra me dizer...

         -Ah.. Isso.. Promete não ficar muito irritada? 

         -Draco Lucius Malfoy. O que você fez dessa vez?

         -Eu? Nada... mas o mesmo não pode ser dito da Caroline...

         -Outro "momento Malfoy"? – Momento Malfoy. Era como os ataques de mau-humor, de ódio ao Potter, de congelamento instantâneo (outra gíria da família, quando a pessoa ficava com um dos antigos olhares Malfoy), e outros detalhes draconianos eram chamados.

         -Bem... Pode-se dizer que sim... Ela.

         -Draco! Fale logo! Não é me enrolando que você vai poder defender sua filha.

         -Ela foi suspensa do colégio por brigar com o Thomas.

         Bem... Não é que Gina não tenha ficado furiosa com a notícia, com algumas promessas de castigos... Mas Draco sabia como acalmá-la.

         -Vamos descer? Já estou ficando com fome...

         -E quando você não está? –disse bastante sarcástico.

         -Ei! Eu não tenho culpa de ter puxado a minha mãe e estar esperando outro filho seu.

         Gina duvidava que veria de novo a expressão que Draco fez. Ele estava em choque, mas logo desatou a rir.

         -Draco? Você está bem?

         -Como você acha que as crianças irão reagir a essa notícia?

         -Não sei... Espero realmente que não façam igual ao Samuel, que deu um ataque de ciúmes na gravidez do Edward... Lembra-se?

         Mas Draco já não estava prestando atenção. A resposta de Draco foi um longo beijo. Ele estava realmente feliz. Ele ficou admirando a mulher deitada do seu lado. Não... Ela não havia puxado a mãe... Após ter três filhos, continuava tão perfeita quanto no seu sexto ano. Linda. Draco sempre teve a imagem de Molly Weasley na cabeça para a expressão "muitos filhos". Mas Gina não. Ela era a personificação de tudo em que jamais acreditou. Amor, beleza, inteligência, esperteza numa única pessoa. Poderia passar o dia todo citando qualidades em que nunca acreditou. Quando se imaginou tendo um monte de filhos, sendo muito feliz ao lado da esposa que tanto ama? Ah sim... quando conheceu a pequena Ginny Weasley. 

         Observou-a levantar-se da cama preguiçosamente, se espreguiçando novamente e indo em direção do banheiro, como fazia todos os dias. Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ligado e decidiu que já era hora de se levantar também.

         -Draco!?! O que você está fazendo aqui? Assim eu nunca...-calou-a com um beijo.

         Assim que desceram, viram seus filhos à mesa, brincando enquanto almoçavam, e o  mordomo, Sr. Albury, parecia ser a cobaia das brincadeiras.

         -Crianças! Deixem o sr. Albury em paz! Coitado...

         -Obrigado, patrão. Muito obrigado.

         Gina observava seus filhos. Samuel era o mais sério, o mais velho e o mais sonserino da casa. Lembrava tanto Draco quando criança! Sempre tentando ser o melhor em tudo, mas nem sempre conseguindo. Até fisicamente, era extremamente parecido, apesar de Samuel gostar do cabelo um pouco mais comprido.Tinha dez anos e havia nascido ainda em Hogwarts, quando Gina estava em seu sexto ano. Se não fossem parte da ordem, provavelmente teriam sido expulsos... 

         Caroline era a mais alegre, apesar de toda hora demonstrar ser filha de Draco Malfoy. Implicante como só ela, sendo extremamente fria com quem não gostava. Também odiava Thomas Potter, filho de Harry Potter e Bianca Holland, uma garota que havia entrado na Grinfinória na mesma turma de Gina quando estavam no sexto ano. Caroline tinha nove anos, e estudava em um colégio trouxa, junto com seus irmãos. Era ruiva como a mãe, mas tinha os olhos de prata iguais o do pai.

         Já Edward era o mais novo, com seis anos. Era loiro como o pai, mas tinha os olhos da mãe. Era extremamente tímido, mas tinha um temperamento muito Weasley. Não podiam provocá-lo que ficava muito corado, e logo queria brigar. Numa ocasião, Harry disse que lembrava muito Gina quando pequena.

         Assim que Draco e Gina se sentaram a mesa, os pequenos repararam nos olhares que eram trocados pelos dois. 

         -Pai...-disse Edward- você e a mãe brigaram?

         -Não filho.. Nós só.. Não foi nada... Nós não sabemos como contar uma coisa para vocês..

         -Ah... E quando vocês souberem vão contar?

         -Claro –Draco riu- contaremos sim...

         -Ah... Então tá! –e voltou a brincar com os irmãos.

         Logo após o almoço, a família Malfoy seguiu em direção ao Beco Diagonal, como a tempo não faziam.

         -Pai, compra isso?

         -Pai, olha só isso daqui!!!

         -Olha só mãe!! Que vestido lindo!!

         Era uma loucura quando faziam esse passeio. Cada um gostava de fazer uma coisa, e Draco e Gina somente iam atrás, acompanhando com o olhar o que seus pequenos faziam. De repente, se cruzaram com Harry Potter e sua mulher.

         -Bianca! Harry! Quanto tempo! Olá, Thomas! –Gina logo abraçou os dois, começando a conversar animadamente com Bianca, sua amiga de escola.

         Enquanto isso, Draco, que estava mais atrás, cumprimentava Harry só com um aceno de cabeça, e continuava a olhar os pequenos. Depois de todo esse tempo, Draco continuava a não gostar muito de Harry e cia, mas fazia o possível para ser sociável. 

         -Pai olha só... –Caroline perdeu a fala, ao ver com quem a mãe conversava. Ou melhor.. Quem estava do lado. Thomas Potter. Ah, se ela não matava aquele garoto. Uma semana de castigo por culpa dele, isso fora a suspensão na escola. – VOCÊ ME PAGA, MOLEQUE!    

         As pessoas ao redor do grupo pararam para olhar, mas não viram quase nada. Quando foram olhar, Caroline já estava bem segura nos braços do pai, e Thomas tendo seu ombro seu preso também pelo seu pai. Não que os dois não tentassem se desvencilhar, mas nem Draco nem Harry eram magrinhos como eram no quinto ano.

         -Caroline. Não acredito nisso. –Seria muito melhor se ele tivesse gritado, proferido um feitiço, mas não. Draco parecia decepcionado, o que foi o pior para Carol.- Volte para casa e..

         -Draco? –Gina estava segurando o braço do marido, receosa. 

         -Deixe, Gina. Quem sabe ela não aprende agora? Simplesmente volte para casa... –indicou o Caldeirão Furado, onde deveria voltar via Flú.

         Do outro lado, Thomas estava levado a pior bronca que já havia levado na briga. Logo em seguida, Bianca saiu com ele, também em direção ao Caldeirão Furado.

         -Desculpe por minha filha.. Mas não sei porque que eles não se dão bem... –Gina parecia extremamente embaraçada, mas a preocupação com Draco era maior. Quem conhecia a família Malfoy, sabia que Draco e Caroline eram grudados. Não que Draco preferisse sua filha, mas inegavelmente davam-se melhor. E Draco parecia tão decepcionado com a filha que não teve como Gina não ficasse preocupada com ele.- Com licença agora, Harry... Acho melhor eu voltar para casa... Nos vemos outra hora, certo?

         -Claro... E me desculpe também... Eu tenho uma leve impressão que Thomas começou isso tudo... Mas... Depois te mando uma coruja... Até mais.-Harry seguiu em direção ao Caldeirão Furado, onde pouco depois sumiu.

         -Draco? Vamos...? –Gina parecia receosa, Draco estava observando as crianças ao longe, mas parecia em outro mundo.

         -Anh? Ah.. Não. Vamos ficar.. Não iremos estragar nosso passeio só por isso. Edward! Espere! Samuel, olhe ele, sim?

         O resto do passeio foi extremamente agradável, e Draco parecia extremamente normal (na medida do possível), mas Gina conhecia o marido melhor que ninguém e sabia que não estava bem. Assim, ficava ansiosa para chegar logo em casa.

         Ao chegar em casa, Caroline logo veio tentar conversar com Draco, mas este simplesmente ignorou e subiu as escadas, em direção ao quarto.

         -Mãe...

         -Vá para o quarto, Caroline. Você está de castigo. Um mês só indo ao colégio, e quando estiver em casa, só irá descer para comer. 

         -Mas mãee!! O Potter, ele...

         -Não quero saber. Suba já! 

         Gina não queria fazer isso, mas sabia como seria se deixasse isso passar impunemente. Subiu para o seu quarto, queria ver Draco. 

         -Draco? Você está aqui? –encontrou-o sentado em uma poltrona, olhando o céu, pensativo.

         -Castigo?

         -É... Draco, você está bem? Quer dizer... Você normalmente não ficaria tão bravo só por essa briguinha..

         -Ela não te lembra quando eu era criança? Não quero que ela arrume mais brigas por aí... –Draco acolheu Gina em seu colo, como faziam quando ainda estavam em Hogwarts.- Sei como é.. Aposto que eles estão brigando porque Thomas pegou um lápis e não devolveu. Não me preocupa a briga em si, mas você viu como ela ficou, simplesmente ao vê-lo? Não quero que ela passe pelo que passei.. Lembra-se quando eu odiava o Harry? Qualquer coisa era motivo para brigas... 

         -Sinceramente Samuel é mais parecido com você.. –riu, e Draco sorriu também, lembrando-se do jeito sério e mais frio do seu filho- Na verdade, ela me lembrou você quando brigava com Rony... Mas não fica assim não... Acho que ela aprendeu a lição...Ainda acho que ela e o Thomas vão casar..-Draco fez uma careta- Você não pode protegê-la de tudo, querido.

         -E essa daqui? –passando a mão na barriga de Gina- Será que vai criar tantas confusões assim?

No outro lado da mansão, Samuel entrava lentamente no quarto, com Edward o seguindo.

         -Line, você tá bem? –Samuel era muito protetor com sua irmã, e se achava no direito de ser o único a brigar com ela.

         -Dá pra vocês saírem logo do quarto???- ela jogou uma almofada nele

         -Não! O quarto também é nosso. Ou você se esqueceu desse detalhe?

         -Tem outros 14 quartos na casa! Todos mobiliados... Por que pelo menos dessa vez vocês não podem ir pra lá? 

         -Porque lá não dá para implicar com você! –Samuel se sentou na cama, pegou um livro e começou a ler, ignorando a presença de sua irmã no quarto.

         -Maninho... Posso ir lá no quarto do papai? Ele parecia tão chateado...-ao ouvir isso, Caroline cobriu a cabeça com um travesseiro, enquanto Edward puxava a barra das vestes do irmão.

         -Claro.. Mas não se esqueça de bater na porta antes!-Edward saiu, deixando os dois irmãos a sós

         -Papai tá muito chateado?

         -Está sim. Também nem sei porquê... Nem foi tão grave assim...-os dois irmãos conversavam conversavam como se tivessem a mesma idade, e fossem bem mais velhos.- Sei lá... Daqui a pouco passa, você vai ver...

         -Esperooo.... –disse tirando a cabeça de debaixo do travesseiro- Será que tem algo a ver com aquilo de hoje de manhã? Você viu como eles estavam estranhos?? 

         -É... Espero que ele ache logo um "jeito" de falar com a gente....

         Toc toc.

         -Entre... –Samuel viu logo que era o mordomo, Sr. Albury- Sim?

         -A Srta. Caroline tem visitas. Posso mandar subir?

         -Quem é?

         -Thomas Potter. E jovem Malfoy, Krunch pediu-me para te avisar que seu banho já está pronto.

         -Anh.. Já estou indo.. –Samuel era chamado de jovem Malfoy, Caroline era chamada de srta. Caroline, enquanto Edward era chamado de pequeno Malfoy pelo antigo mordomo da família. Henry Albury começou a trabalhar para a família Malfoy quando Draco nasceu, sendo a única pessoa que ele realmente confiava na antiga casa dos Malfoy's. –Maninha.. Você... O que você vai fazer?

         -Eu acho melhor você ir logo para o banho. Pode pedir para ele subir, Henry.-disse Caroline, extremamente séria, mas com um brilho nos olhos que era de se estranhar.

         -Sim srta.

         -Não vá matá-lo, ok? Não chateie mais o papai.

         Samuel saiu do quarto, e no caminho cruzou com Potter, extremamente encabulado, olhando para os lados, admirando cada detalhe da mansão.

         -Malfoy? –Potter abriu a porta do quarto de Carol, cautelosamente. 

         -Que diabos você está fazendo na minha casa, Potter? Já não basta ter nascido? Precisa atormentar minha vida até quando eu estou em minha própria casa?

         -Caroline, eu... olha, eu vim aqui para saber se é possível esquecermos tudo isso. Duvido que você sequer se lembre o porque você me odeia.

         -Em primeiro lugar, não me chame de Caroline. Pra você é Malfoy. E em segundo, você é Thomas Potter. Eu não preciso de motivos pra te odiar.

         -Olha aqui, não sei se você sabe, mas eu estou tentando me desculpar aqui, ok?

         -Se desculpando pelo que? Por existir? A melhor coisa que você pode fazer é se matar.-disse friamente voltando a se deitar na cama

         -Não. Me desculpando pelo que eu causei. Eu vi muito bem como seu pai ficou. 

         -ISSO S" INTERESSA A MIM E A ELE! EU SEI COMO EU ME DOU COM MEU PAI, TUDO BEM?-Thomas havia tocado no ponto fraco da briga. Caroline ficou extremamente furiosa, se levantando da cama e ficando em frente de Thomas. Normalmente, ela nunca estaria brava ou sentindo qualquer outra coisa que não seja tédio por estar brigando. Não sabia como aquele garoto conseguia irrita-la tanto assim.

         -Você realmente é insuportável, sabia disso? E eu aqui perdendo o meu tempo com você. Sabe, você podia seguir o exemplo do seu pai. Ele é uma cara legal. –disse balançando a cabeça e indo embora. Nesse exato momento, Samuel entrava no quarto, vendo sua irmã parada no meio do quarto, com uma expressão de ódio no rosto, mas visivelmente chateada. Sem falar nada, abraçou a irmã, que desabou no choro.

         -Eu esqueci de pegar a minha toalha...-sussurrou, mais pra si mesmo do que falando com sua irmã.-Você gosta realmente dele, não?

         No jantar, a família Malfoy estava muito quieta, coisa que não era normal.  Samuel olhava sua irmã, que estava de cabeça baixa, mal tocando na comida, Gina e Draco trocavam olhares, preocupados com seus filhos. E Edward estava simplesmente quieto, como se dizer alguma coisa fosse proibido.  Esse dia definitivamente não era normal.  

         -Caroline, eu –Draco começou a falar com a filha, mas esta se levantou rapidamente da mesa e subiu para o quarto correndo. Ele fez menção de seguir a filha, mas parou ao sentir a mão de Gina no seu braço.

         -Deixa. É  melhor eu ir falar com ela. 

         -Posso entrar? –Gina abriu lentamente a porta do quarto, batendo levemente antes de abrir.

         -Me deixa sozinha... 

         -Tudo bem.. mas só saio do quarto se você me disser o que está havendo.

         -Não... –se virou para a parede, cobrindo o corpo com o edredom, quando sentiu sua mãe se sentando na cama.

         -O Henry me disse que Thomas esteve aqui hoje. Vocês conversaram?

         -Ele tentou... Ele veio me pedir desculpas.. Eu estraguei tudo, não foi?

         -Não... –Caroline recomeçou a chorar- Querida.. Não fique assim... 

         -Papai ainda está chateado? Ele.. está bravo comigo?

         -Não.. Seu pai só se lembrou de quando ele era menor... 

         -Por que? Eu lembro ele?

         -Sim.. Adora uma briga tanto quanto ele... –riu, fazendo cócegas na filha

         -Ah! Mãe! Pára!!!

         Draco entrou no quarto, encontrando mãe e filha na grande cama de casal de Caroline, uma fazendo cócegas na outra. Quando entrou, Caroline parou, e olhou receosa para o pai.

         -Ei... Acho melhor você se esconder, não? Porque você sabe que sempre vai perder pra mim na Guerra de Cócegas!!-Draco disse com um sorriso convencido, indo brincar com as duas.

         Samuel e Edward, que estava escondidos atrás da porta abriram esta e pularam para a cama, brincando com todos.

         No dia seguinte, já na hora do chá, Draco chegou do trabalho, encontrando as crianças brincando pela casa e Gina cuidando de seu pequeno jardim particular.

         -Krunch! –Draco falou, e um pequeno elfo apareceu na frente deste- Fale para as crianças e para Gina irem para o meu escritório, ok?

         -Claro, mestre! Krunch faz isso sim! Krunch Já vai fazer!!

         Uns 10 minutos mais tarde, quando Draco estava arrumando alguns documentos dentro de sua pasta, a porta do seu escritória abriu, deixando entrar Gina e as crianças.

         -Chamou, querido?

         -Anh... Sim. Eu tenho uma proposta a fazer. Saiba que é só uma idéia, que vocês não precisam concordar... 

         -Anh.. Draco, posso falar primeiro? Também tenho novidades.. Lupin  me procurou hoje, perguntando se eu poderia substituir o professor Flitwick, porque depois de tantos anos em Hogwarts, este resolveu ser consultor de feitiços. 

         -Bem, vejo que vai ser mais fácil do que imaginei. Eu ia propor em nos mudarmos para Hogsmead. Eu continuaria trabalhando na empresa, mas em casa. Eu poderia ficar mais tempo com vocês. E também vai ser bem mais fácil, já que Samuel entra em Hogwarts ano que vem...

         As crianças  começaram a pular, girando e gritando:

         -Oba!! Vamos nos mudar para Hogsmead!! Vamos nos mudar!! 

         Draco e Gina sorriram.


	2. Em Hogsmead

**Disclaimer: **hmm... Nada daqui me pertence, só os novos personagens... E se vocês acharem eles parecidos com algum outro que você já tenha visto, plz me avisem!

N/A: Nussa... Séculos sem nem olhar pra essa fic.. Se não fosse minha amiguinha, nem continuaria. Agora, essa fic deve continuar... Vou fazer o meu melhor pra estar atualizando-a. '' Como dito no capítulo anterior, essa fic não tem nada planejado. E pra quem não gosta de mel com açúcar (XD), essa fic naum é mt recomendada. Agora, com uns toques de suspense...

Capítulo 2-Em Hogsmead-

-Gina? Gina..?

-Draco? Ahn... O que foi...? Está muito cedo ainda... Me deixa dormir só mais um pouco...

Draco riu

-Sabia que você é muito manhosa de manhã?

Gina não estava mais escutando. Se aninhou nos braços de Draco, como amava fazer, e estava voltando a dormir. Mas acordou imediatamente com o que Draco disse.

-Eu comprei a casa em Hogsmead.

Sentada na cama, ela olhava para Draco como se tivesse nascido um terceiro olho nele, ou algo assim.

-Primeiro: a gente não combinou de olharmos a casa juntos??? E segundo!! Por que diabos você gosta de me contar as coisas mais surpreendentes enquanto eu estou dormindo?? –Gina estava levemente brava, olhando pro marido que estava encostado na cabeceira da cama, com um sorriso enviesado. Como Gina já sabia, ele estava achando muita graça em tudo. E isso a deixava ligeiramente furiosa com o marido.

-Sim... Eu sei que havíamos combinado de comprar a casa juntos... Mas de uma certa forma, compramos. E... Você fica uma gracinha quando assustada.

-Aff. -Draco saiu de perto, meio rindo, e entrou para o banheiro. A qualquer momento, ele sabia, sua mulher ia ficar muito brava. Mas uma coisa a parou. -Espere um segundo. Como assim compramos juntos...? Não é o que eu estou pensando, é?

-Bem... Ainda não aprendi a ler pensamentos, mas te aviso quando eu conseguir...

-Draco! Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando!!!

-Rua Celant, número 8. Uma casa branca, muito bonita... Antigamente ocupada por algumas bruxas que realmente amavam o jardim dos fundos.

-DRACO!! VOCÊ CONSEGUIU! – Gina estava radiante. A casa dos sonhos dela, e Draco simplesmente havia conseguido comprar.

-Claro que eu consegui. Eu sou simplesmente o melhor.

A casa, na verdade era uma gigante mansão, na melhor parte de Hogsmead. Era um pouco afastada, pra dizer a verdade. Mas era simplesmente perfeita. As senhoras, donas da casa, não queriam vender a casa de maneira nenhuma. Elas haviam se mudado um pouco antes de Gina conhecer a casa. Apesar de nenhuma das donas terem filhos, netos, primos, sobrinhos, ou seja, nenhuma família, elas garantiam que não iam vender a casa. Draco definitivamente não era do tipo que corre atrás. Mas pelo visto ele tinha conseguido dar um jeito.

-Mas... como? – Gina estava muito feliz, mas não pode deixar de estranhar. Eles já haviam olhado outras casas, mas não tinham chegado perto de escolher uma. E do nada, Draco chega com a novidade de ter conseguido a casa dos sonhos de Gina.

-A Sra. Martinho, aquela estrangeira, me procurou...Dizendo que havia convencido as amigas a finalmente vender a casa... Não sei muito bem o por quê dela ter feito isso.. Talvez Edward conseguiu convencê-la.

-Edward? Draco, você não presta – Gina riu – Chantagens emocionais envolvendo seu filho mais novo. Você não muda nunca.

Não deu outra. Menos de uma semana depois, eles já haviam se mudado. Gina tinha contratado elfos de Hogwarts, aproveitando que o colégio estava de férias. Nunca ia dar conta da mudança sozinha, ainda cuidando de três crianças. Cinco, praticamente, contando com Draco, que não ajudava em nada, e resolvera só aparecer pra o almoço e para agitar os filhos. Ficava trancado no escritório, ajeitando tudo. E ainda havia a gravidez. Ou seja.... realmente cinco. Não havia contado para as crianças ainda. Não que não sabia como contar.Já havia feito isso duas vezes, contando pra Samuel sobre Caroline e para Samuel e Caroline sobre Edward. O problema era a mudança e tudo isso... Quem sabe mais tarde contasse.

Nos primeiros dias, as crianças não poderiam ter se divertido mais. Viviam na Dedosdemel, já haviam explorado a cidade de ponta cabeça. Edward e Caroline sempre se divertindo muito, e Samuel atrás, com a desculpa de ter que cuidar dos seus irmãos menores. Não que isso realmente convencesse alguém. Como ele era realmente um Malfoy! Para uma criança de 10 anos, era surpreendente como ele tinha um controle sobre o que sentia, e não gostava de demonstrar o que sentia. Exceto pra Caroline, com quem era grudado.

-Aí ele disse que não acreditava, e pediu pra ver! Se deu mal... Ninguém brinca com os sobrinhos de Fred e Jorge Weasley! – os irmãos Malfoy, menos Edward, iam entrando no Três Vassouras, numa das pausas das aventuras.

-É! Eu vi! Mas não acredito que ele more aqui... Não sabia nem que ele era bruxo! Quer dizer... Ele estuda lá no colégio...

-No qual o diretor é bruxo, e você sabe que não somos os únicos lá...

-Samuel.. Você entendeu o que eu disse.. Eu sei que tem outros bruxos lá... Mas ele me parece tão...

-Sei o que você quer dizer... Ah! Olhe só quem está aqui. Potter e a trupe.

-Ah.. Samuel.. Vamos embora. Não quero me contaminar. –Caroline passou reto, mas olhando de canto de olho pra Thomas, que abaixou a cabeça, e olhou para seus amigos. Athenas Snape, Thomas Potter e Arthur Weasley eram inseparáveis. Athenas era filha de Hermione e Severus, já Arthur de Rony e Luna. Não se via Thomas sem seus dois amigos.

A briga provavelmente só não continuou, porque Draco, Gina e Edward entraram naquele segundo no Três Vassouras. Depois de tudo, Carol não queria arrumar confusão perto de seu pai. Junto com seu irmão, foram para pertos dos pais.

-Caroline e Samuel Malfoy! Eu poderia jurar, e ainda dizer sobre efeito da poção Veritasserum, que vocês estavam quase arranjando briga com seus primos!

-O único que é meu primo ali, infelizmente, é o Arthur. E eu não tava arranjando briga nenhuma, mãe! – Caroline cruzou os braços, se sentando na cadeira

-Você sabe muito bem que não é assim! Athenas é tão sua prima quanto Arthur! Eu, e todos os Weasley, consideramos a Mione e o Harry como nossos irmãos! Agora, não discuta isso comigo! Eles são sua família também, por mais que você não esteja confortável com isso!! Não lembro de você reclamando quando era pequena, e brincava com eles no jardim da Toca, perseguindo alguns gnomos. Ou até mesmo quando tomava banhos de mangueira com eles... O número de vezes que vocês até chegaram a dormir juntos..

-MÃE! – Carol olhava horrorizada pra mãe, que estava rindo junto com seus irmãos – Já entendi o que você quer dizer! Mas as coisas mudam. E Potter nunca, nunca mesmo, vai ser meu primo. Nem da família!

Gina, ainda sorrindo, olhou para Draco, que não estava com as melhores caras. Ouviu ele murmurando muito sarcasticamente: "Por que será que ela não quer o Thomas na família?? Nem desconfio...Aff."

A família continuou conversando no Três Vassouras, sem perceber que do lado de fora, alguém a observava.

-Malfoy ainda me paga... Vou fazer esse maldito pagar... Sofrer... Antes de morrer, esse maldito vai pagar vendo cada um dos seus lindos filhinhos morrerem lentamente... –um sorriso de divertimento muito maldoso lhe passou pelo rosto.


	3. Notícias de um bebê

Disclaimer: hmm... Nada daqui me pertence, só os novos personagens... E se vocês acharem eles parecidos com algum outro que você já tenha visto, plz me avisem!

Capítulo 3-Notícias de um bebê-

Algumas semanas haviam se passado desde a mudança. Todos na família estavam extremamente felizes. Samuel havia começado a estudar em Hogwarts e Gina já estava ministrando suas aulas. E apesar de só ter 11 anos, Samuel fazia um grande sucesso entre as meninas, em geral mais velhas.

-Olha lá! É o Sammy! – um grupo de meninas do terceiro ano, da Lufa-Lufa, passou dando risadinhas

-Já disse para não me chamarem de Sammy. Muito menos de Samuel. Meu nome para vocês é Malfoy – Samuel honrava a família Malfoy, realmente. Com um olhar de pedra, sibilando cada palavra, dizendo vocês como se diz sangue-ruim. Esse realmente era Malfoy

-Aiii!! Ele é tão maaauuu!!! – as meninas suspiraram. Samuel saiu bravo.- Mas sabem, vocês já viram o pai dele? Draco Malfoy! Ele sim é um pedaço de mau caminho! Pena que a professora Weasley já está com ele....Aiii – Uma das meninas disse.

Gina, que estava por perto, afinal era praticamente em frente da sala dela, ouviu a conversa. Quando as meninas lufa-lufinas viram que ela estava por perto já era tarde.

-Sabe.. Meu filho só tem 11 anos! –as meninas olharam sem-graça para o chão – Mas ainda sim é realmente lindo, não é?? –Gina riu, deixando-as mais sem graça ainda.

Ao chegar em casa, e contar a história para seu marido, os dois ficaram rindo, com Draco sentado em uma poltrona com Gina no seu colo. Ele colocou Gina sentada no braço da poltrona, enquanto se levantava.

-Ei! Onde você vai?? –Gina sentou-se na poltrona, olhando pra Draco.

-Em lugar algum, Weasley. – Ah! Como Gina odiava quando ele a chamava assim! Mas o ódio passou no segundo em que ele colocou para tocar uma música lenta, suave... Sim..ela se lembrava muito bem quando ele foi obrigado, no sexto ano a dançar com ela em uma festa. Eles não estavam juntos, e se odiavam naquela época... Sim, era essa música. – Aceita dançar, Weasley?

-Ah não! Com você, Malfoy?? Nunca! – disse meio rindo, relembrando da noite.

Os dois começaram a dançar lentamente, e Gina não ficou surpresa ao ver que a seqüência de músicas era a mesma que eles tinham dançado naquela festa. Sim, mais de uma música..E não por obrigação. Mas no segundo em que começaram a dançar, não puderam mais parar. Dançavam muito bem, os corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente, o ritmo era o mesmo, os olhares de desprezo, mas com uma certa atração inexplicável. Mas que diabos! Não, não se apaixonaram, nem mesmo passaram a se odiar menos depois daquela noite. Continuariam do mesmo jeito, até inexplicavelmente Malfoy se tornar um aliado na luta contra Voldemort.

-Você tem a noção de que seus filhos estão observando, não tem? –disse Gina, com a cabeça inclinada para trás, ao sentir os beijos se espalhando por seu pescoço, ansiosos por descerem a alça do vestido que Gina usava.

-Claro. Tenho..Tenho sim... –parecia que Draco estava fazendo a pior e mais dolorosa coisa do mundo ao se afastar de Gina. Olhou para a porta, com uma expressão levemente brava. Não durou mais do que cinco segundos, já que ao ver Carol e Edward se escondendo e rindo, sorriu e correu para pegar eles no colo.-Peguei! Então quer dizer que dois espiões da mais alta classe estavam nos vigiando?!?! Posso saber o que fizemos agora?? Roubamos as jóias da Coroa?

-Nãão!! Roubou um beijo da mamãe!!! –Edward gritava e ria enquanto falava e era pendurado de cabeça para baixo

-Draco, seu doido! Coloque o Ed no chão! Ele pode cair assim! –Gina tinha ficado ocupada fazendo cócegas em Carol, e só reparara no que o marido tinha feito naquele segundo.

-Ah é? Nunca! Ele é meu prisioneiro agora! Devolva minha aliada, que devolverei o seu!! –Draco havia realmente colocado Edward no chão, mas segurava ele sem nenhum esforço. Gina segurava Carol fingindo que apontava a varinha para ela.

Caroline conseguiu se soltar e correu para cima da enorme cama de casal do quarto e ficou pulando lá em cima. Com isso, Draco soltou Edward que logo seguiu a irmã.

-Mãe!! Paaaaiii – Carol se sentou, e Gina e Draco se entreolharam rapidamente. Sabia que quando ela falava assim, ela ia pedir alguma coisa, ou contar algo de errado que fez.

-Caroline Weasley Malfoy! O que você fez de errado dessa vez?

-Eu? Hm..nada! Juro! Só queria que vocês me contassem de novo uma das missões que vocês dois faziam juntos! Quando foi que vocês pararam? Por quê? Soube que vocês dois se odiavam!!

-Há! Mas isso é uma longa história... Quer ouvir pelo menos uma parte dela?

-Claro!!

A família de sentou na cama, com Carol e Ed ansiosos para ouvir mais uma aventura de seus pais. Tanto Draco quanto Gina foram peças importantes na derrota de Voldemort. Quando Harry, Rony e Hermione se isolaram em uma parte do castelo para aprenderem feitiços para a luta final, muitas pessoas se sobressaíram. Entre elas Draco, que contou tudo o que ele sabia para a Ordem (e não era pouca coisa), e Gina, que era uma das melhores em feitiços. Draco era muito bom em poções e começou a ter umas missões com Gina e vice-versa. No quinto ano de Gina, e no sexto de Draco, mal havia aulas. A guerra havia definitivamente estourado e quase nenhum aluno tinha voltado para Hogwarts. Dos primeiros anos, não havia nenhum. Os que voltaram para Hogwarts eram ou se tornaram membros da Ordem (muitos inclusive trabalhando para os dois lados. O de Voldemort e de Dumbledore). Não se sabia quem era quem. Não demorou muito, e Draco e Gina logo se tornaram parceiros. Os dois eram simplesmente os melhores quando juntos. Ainda se odiavam, mas não ligavam muito para isso quando estavam nas missões. Logo se tornaram amigos, para depois se tornarem namorados. Em um "erro de cálculo" deles no ultimo ano de Draco, nasceu Samuel.

-Ah meu Merlin!! Que horas são?? – Gina se levantou rápido da cama, na metade da história.

-Ahn.. São quase dez da noite já... Por que? – Draco estava curioso. A essa hora da noite, o que demais Gina poderia se lembrar?

-Droga! Esqueci completamente! E você nem pra me lembrar, né Draco?

-Lembrar? – Draco pensou um pouco – Lembrar de que? –não demorou nada, quando ele também se lembrou – Gina! Não era para você falar com seus pais sobre o jantar de amanhã?

-Sim, sim, e não duvido que você esqueceu de propósito! Pelo jeito que vocês está doido para encarar toda a família Weasley...

-Você sabe muito bem que qualquer coisa que eu tivesse contra sua família – sobre o olhar de Gina, ele mudou a frase- quer dizer, contra os seus pais, já passou faz muito tempo! Só não sou muito fã dos seus irmãos...Além do mais, Severo vai estar lá.

-Hm...sei. Mas.. tenho que falar com eles... Pega pra mim um pouco de Flú?

-Tá aqui.. –Draco deu, e observou Gina conversar rapidamente com sua mãe, se desculpando pela demora. Ainda na cama, as crianças olhavam tudo sem entender muito.

-Pai, a gente vai na casa da vó amanhã?

-Vamos sim, Edward... Amanhã na hora do jantar – disse vendo Gina combinar isso com Molly, e saindo de perto da lareira.

-Amanhã vou ver se posso levar o Samuel... –disse Gina consigo mesma.

-Mãe.. –Carol começou- Tô com saudade dele.. Ele tem mesmo que ficar lá na escola? A gente mora quase do lado.. Ele pode ir com você...

-Você sabe que Hogwarts não é tão perto assim, além do mais, eu sempre vou aparatando! No portão de entrada, claro. Mas ainda sim, não teria como ele ir comigo. Fora que faz parte de frequentar Hogwarts praticamente morar lá.

-Nha.. Eu não vou querer então! Quero morar aqui com vocês pra sempre! –essa foi a vez de Edward falar.

Gina riu

-Quero ver você falando isso daqui a alguns anos..duvido que ainda vá querer isso! Bem... Vou falar com Lupin depois.. Mas acho que não vai ter nenhum problema.. É sexta feira... Bem..Crianças.. Já para cama.. Já está tarde!

-Mas mãe!! Você nem terminou de contar a história! Você tinha acabado de chegar na parte em que souberam qual era a missão de vocês... E o quanto odiaram.. E..-Caroline começou a sonhar com a "grande missão" de seus pais, e se aproveitando disso, Draco a pegou no colo – Ai! Me larga pai!!! Não!! –Caroline ria.

Ao contar seu passado para a filha, acabou relembrando de muitas coisas. Do jeito que Draco era, frio, tentando a todo custo conseguir poder, fama, ser temido. Recordava-se agora de como ele mudou. Dentro de casa, parecia pouco com o velho Draco Malfoy. Ele era o melhor marido do mundo, um pai melhor ainda. Podia ser frio, sarcástico, esnobe, metido, e mais outras "qualidades", mas no fim, Gina sabia: Draco Malfoy era simplesmente perfeito. E continuou observando Draco com Caroline, com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Mãe? – Edward estava puxando a saia do seu vestido – Tá tudo bem?

-Tá sim filho... –bagunçou o cabelo dele, coisa que qualquer um da família odiava

-Mãe!!! –saiu correndo para o quarto, e assim que Draco colocou Carol no chão, ela também saiu correndo atrás do irmão.

-Enfim sós – Draco sorriu de uma maneira sedutora.

-Essas crianças realmente dão trabalho, não? –Gina também sorriu, antes de colocar seus braços em volta do pescoço de Draco, e entre beijos, caminhando até conseguir fechar a porta. E trancar, claro.

No dia seguinte, pouco antes de irem para a Toca, Samuel e Gina chegaram.

-Ah..Olá...Por que demoraram? Seu pai já apareceu aqui para dizer que Severo e Hermione já chegaram...e todos os seus irmãos já estão lá, com as esposas.

-Ah claro.. Teve um problema entre o Samuel e uma aluna lá no colégio... Aí acabei demorando – debaixo do olhar interrogativo/surpreso de Draco, ela murmurou que depois contava sobre o que ocorreu- ah claro, sim , sim... Já vou me arrumar... Samuel, vai tomando banho, se arrumar que a gente vai sair dentro de –olhou no relógio-Trinta minutos!

Exatamente trinta minutos depois, a família Malfoy estava em frente da lareira, e já tinha mandado Edward para a Toca. No outro lado, Molly Weasley estava com Edward já nos braços, e assim que toda os Malfoys saíram pela lareira, deu um beijo na bochecha das crianças e de Gina. Obviamente, depois de um feitiço pra limpar a fuligem deles.

-Sempre pontuais, não é? –Arthur havia acabado de entrar na sala, onde Molly estava dando a última beijoca na bochecha de Samuel, que ficou levemente corado.

-Sempre que possível, pai... – Gina sorriu e abraçou o pai. –Cadê a Hermione? Preciso falar com ela antes...

-Ahn.. Por aí, com o Severo... Acho que estão nos jardins...

-Ah... Então deixa... O que foi filho? -Edward estava puxando sua roupa, pedindo atenção. Gina o pegou no colo, ao ver ele passar as mãos nos olhos, com sono. –Mãe.. vou deixar o Edward no meu quarto, ele está morrendo de sono já.. Se quiser, vão indo para a sala, que em um segundo estou lá...

-Claro... Mas não demore!

Antes mesmo de chegar ao quarto, Edward já estava dormindo nos braços de Gina. Colocou ele na cama e desceu para os jardins, onde seria realizado o jantar. Os Weasleys (incluindo as esposas e filhos) estavam em grandioso número. Gina sorriu ao ver todos na mesa conversando alegremente. Realmente, todos seus irmãos apareceram com esposas. Os filhos, que estavam em uma mesa separada, conversavam também, com exceção de Caroline, que olhava mal-humorada pra a nova geração do Trio Maravilha. Gina se sentou ao lado de Draco e começou a conversar com Hermione, que pedia a opinião dela em um feitiço muito complicado, para tentar mais tarde. A conversa só parou depois de todos comerem, quando o Sr. Weasley pediu um minuto de atenção.

-Esse jantar não tem nenhum motivo em especial, fora o fato de conseguir reunir a família toda. O que de fato é muito raro –na mesa, Carlinhos sorriu embaraçado. Era realmente raro ele conseguir um tempo no trabalho para visitar os pais.- Mas é com grande orgulho que recebo todos! Bem.. Nem tenho tanto pra falar, mas queria agradecer que todos pudessem vir... Mesmo quem só é filho emprestado... E gostaria que todos aparecessem mais vezes!

Mais tarde, com as mulheres reunidas em uma sala, fofocando, se ouviu um grito

-GINA! Não acredito!! Parabéns!! Você já contou para o Draco, não é? E para seus pais?? – Angelina, Kattie, Hermione... Todas começaram um monte de perguntas assim que Gina contou que estava grávida

-Já contei para o Draco, e para meus pais também. Mas nenhum dos meus irmãos sabem.. Sabe, acho que vou esperar para Draco ir para casa, se proteger com cinqüenta poções e trinta e sete feitiços...

Hermione riu.

-Da gravidez de Edward não foram trinta e seis poções e 39 feitiços??

-Claro, mas no quarto filho, acho melhor ele se proteger um pouco mais, não acha? Sabe, Rony ainda vai se acostumar com Draco.. Não é possível!!

As meninas da casa continuaram conversando até altas horas da noite, e continuariam se não fosse Draco e Severo aparecerem na porta.

-Gina.. Acho melhor a gente já ir... As crianças já dormiram faz horas, Samuel tem que voltar para Hogwarts, não tem como seus pais hospedarem todo mundo...

-Digo o mesmo Hermione.. É melhor a gente já ir... Athenas também já dormiu... E você sabe como ela ama dormir fora de casa... –Snape disse muito sarcasticamente.

-E como vocês esperam levar as crianças para casa com elas dormindo?? –Hermione respondeu no mesmo tom, olhando para os dois homens parados na porta – Além do mais, duvido que Hogwarts vai aceitar que Samuel chegue as –olhou no relógio- três e quarenta da manhã!

-Obrigado, Granger, mas já pensamos em tudo. Simplesmente faz um tempo que eu aparatei lá em casa e trouxe o meu carro. E que eu saiba vocês também moram em Hogsmead... Acho que você não se importaria de pegar uma carona com a gente, não é Mione – parecia uma pequena guerra de sarcasmo... Definitivamente Draco saíra como o vencedor da noite.

-E em relação ao Samuel? – Mione pensava que ainda tinha algum argumento

-Não sabia que a Toca ficava mais perto de Hogwarts do que Hogsmead... Sem dúvida vai ser mais fácil levar ele as oito da manhã daqui da Toca...Desculpe Granger..esqueci desse detalhe.

Gina observava tudo segurando o riso. Não perdiam uma chance de provocar.

-Muito obrigado, Draco. Adoraria a carona... Sev, pegue Athenas lá no quarto do Rony, sim? – Hermione sorriu para Draco, que sorriu de volta. Sim, as coisas mudavam. Desde que Mione começou a namorar Severo e Gina namorar o Draco, as famílias Weasley-Malfoy e Granger-Snape se davam muitíssimo bem. –E Gina, quando você pretende contar a Rony e o resto dos seus irmãos?

-Não tenho idéia. Ia contar hoje, mas nem vi o tempo passar. Mas oportunidades para isso não vão faltar, não é?

-Claro... Só não conte quando Rony, pelo menos ele, estiver segurando algo de vidro, ou que possa virar um objeto cortante, certo? – as duas mulheres riram.

Voltaram para casa sem nenhum problema, e pelo horário todos assim que se deitaram dormiram em sono profundo.

Ao acordar no dia seguinte a festa, Gina encontrou seu marido ainda sentado na cama, extremamente sério, como nunca havia visto.

-Draco, está tudo bem?

-Sim... Está. –Draco respondeu friamente, não deixando uma vírgula de sentimentos a mostra. O que em geral, significava que não estava nada bem.

-Sei. Quando quiser me dizer, vou estar na cozinha, tomando café. –odiava quando Draco não lhe contava as coisas. Simplesmente o-d-i-a-v-a.

-As crianças ainda não acordaram ainda, pode tomar café com elas, se quiser esperar. – dizendo isso, Draco entrou no chuveiro e pouquíssimo tempo depois, saiu do banho, se trocou e saiu de casa. Só voltou tarde da noite, muitíssimo mau-humorado. Os dias não mudaram muito, e ficou assim durante aproximadamente uma semana. Gina finalmente perdeu o pouco de paciência que estava tendo com o assunto, e chamou Draco para conversar a sós

-Ok, Draco! Quando você vai me contar que diabos está acontecendo?? O que você está escondendo?? Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o que você estava conversando com Severo na noite do jantar na casa dos meus pais? Ou você pensa que eu não vi?!?! Nunca houve segredos entre a gente, por quê agora isso??

-Conversa com Severo? Quê?? – Draco se lembrou, e se não tivesse tão nervoso e ansioso, teria rido. – Não! Não tem nada a ver... Estávamos conversando sobre uma poção, que por mais que eu tente fazer, não consigo. Você sabe como eu odeio isso.

-E eu odeio quando você não me conta as coisas! Você anda nervoso, mau-humorado, ansioso ultimamente! Mal pára em casa!!

Draco não disse nada, apenas pegou Gina pela mão. Levou-a no escritório, onde, só agora reparara, havia uma caixa grande, de uma loja de griffe de bebês.

-Draco, o que é isso?

-Isso é o motivo que eu estou tão nervoso! Abra. Mas...Antes... –olhou nos olhos de Gina, deixando transparecer todo o seu nervosismo. E não era pouco. – Eu estou fazendo o possível.. E o impossível para descobrir quem foi o desgraçado que fez isso.

Gina abriu a caixa. Deu um grito. Na caixa havia uma roupinha de bebê. Coberta por algo que já tivera uma aparência viscosa, mas que agora, estava seco. Sangue. E em cima da roupa, havia uma rosa negra, murcha. Rosas. Lucius Malfoy havia retornado.


	4. O depois

N/A: Nossaaa!! Mil desculpas.. Por duas coisas.. Um: um erro gigantessscccoooo no outro capítulo... Mas como eu escrevo por instinto, o que me vem na cabeça.... eu dexei passar o erro e nem reparei (e pelo visto minha amiga que sempre lê os textos ants d eu postar também não viu...) É sobre ter se passado uns meses no outro cap..mas de repente ela ir nus weasleys visitar avisando q tava grávida...mas eh obvio, se a barriga jah estava aparente...bem..eu corrigi isso, podem ver no outro cap... Dois: a demora.... malz...eh q eu pensei em parar d escrever d novo...não tava inspirada...mas nesse fds eu resolvi escrever, e esse cap fluiu..ou pelo menos grande parte dele... ' E obrigada pelas reviews!! Muito obrigada msm... ajuda muitoo!! Adoro todos vocês!

Gina olhava a caixa, sem acreditar. O que significava aquilo? Tentando ignorar a ânsia de vômito, o medo e a avalanche de emoções que tomavam conta dela naquele momento, por um segundo tentou agir como se não estivesse acontecendo aquilo. Mas não conseguiu. Realmente estava. A prova de que não era um terrível sonho estava em suas mãos.

-Gina... Droga.. Eu não deveria ter te mostrado. Vem cá – Draco conduziu ela para uma cadeira perto, com uma expressão de preocupação no rosto. Só agora ela percebera que estava tremendo muito. Draco logo pegou um copo de água para Gina tomar, mas ela não conseguiu segurar o copo.

-Não deveria ter me mostrado? –Gina parecia ter acordado do choque, se levantou e ficou na frente de seu marido, confusa e brava – Por que você me escondeu isso durante tanto tempo? Quando você recebeu essa caixa? O que você acha que significa? Draco eu...- se sentou na cadeira de novo, perdendo as forças que restava.

Draco estava preocupado com Gina, mas se controlou, respondeu com toda a indiferença e racionalidade que a situação permitia.

-Provavelmente não é do meu pai. Fui no mausoléu da família, o corpo dele estava no caixão... E meu pai não colocaria o corpo de mais ninguém no lugar sagrado onde eventualmente ele irá descansar um dia... Não.. Não é meu pai, definitivamente, apesar da rosa.

-Mas então...

-Então, que tem alguém querendo assustar a gente, copiando o jeito com que meu pai assassinava as pessoas. Pode ser qualquer um, uma vez que meu pai adotou o gesto de colocar a rosa depois que Voldemort ressurgiu, quando ele se expôs. Idiota.

-O que... o que você conseguiu descobrir até agora?

-Algumas coisas, nada que realmente ajude. A rosa foi comprada numa loja aqui em Hogsmead. A roupa de bebê numa loja do lado da nossa ex-casa... Lembra da St. Johan? E o sangue... Não consegui descobrir ainda... Essa semana gostaria que você levasse para o Snape verificar para mim isso... Já falei com ele, ele concordou em ajudar...

-Tudo bem... –Gina abaixou a cabeça, apoiando sua cabeça nas mãos, cansada e assustada.-O que vamos falar para s crianças? Elas vão perceber que a gente está diferente...

-Não vamos falar nada. E vamos manter as crianças dentro de casa, e Samuel no colégio com os professores e olho nele.

-Mas Draco!

-Não! Sobre isso não quero discussão, Gina. Tem alguém ameaçando nossa família. E não é recente isso. Na nossa outra casa, provavelmente já estavam estudando sobre nós. Gina –Draco estava firme sobre essa questão, e encarou Gina, que olhava para ele ligeiramente assustada- olhe... Não vou agüentar isso sozinho. E o mais importante.. Não quero.

As crianças obviamente perceberam. Estavam sendo vigiadas severamente, só saíam de casa com autorização e acompanhante, que em geral era o Krunch, às vezes o Sr. Albury. Mas Caroline percebeu que havia algo errado quando recebeu uma carta de Edward, contando como tudo estava em Hogwarts.

"Oi Col, e Ed, se a Carol ler a carta para você".

Como estão as coisas por aí? Aqui sem dúvida estão estranhas, mesmo para o padrão de Hogwarts. Mamãe é interrompida nas aulas e sai, toda preocupada... em geral o diretor Lupin a substitui... Já vi o papai aqui na escola umas quatro vezes... O que está acontecendo? Vocês sabem? Ah! Quase esqueci de falar sobre o tio Snape... Carol, você está doente? Hoje de manhã ele estava com um vidrinho com sangue seu... Eu estava indo para a aula, mas parei quando ouvi o papai gritando. Ele ficou bem furioso. O que você já andou aprontando por aí? Nem me escreve mais! Mamãe disse que corujas estão confiscadas aí em casa... Mas manda um bilhetinho que for pela mamãe... Ela continua sendo professora de Hogwarts, sabe??

Outra coisa... O que vocês garotas têm? Tem umas garotas me perseguindo aqui na escola! Dizendo que eu sou lindo e essas coisas... Eu sei que sou, mas elas ficam pegando no meu pé! Que saco que é! Odeio meninas assim.

Bem... Tenho que ir. Espero que a carta chegue até você... Se mamãe não confiscar por algum motivo misterioso.

Samuel Malfoy."

Carol leu a carta com muita atenção, e de noite, quando seu pai chegou em casa, viu do que Samuel estava falando. Draco chegou em casa com Gina, e parecia que sua mãe tinha chorado muito. Já Draco estava acabado. O cabelo caindo no rosto, roupa toda amassada e rasgada em alguns pontos. Sua mão tinha um curativo, mas ele parecia estar preocupado demais para reparar nos detalhes usuais.

Caroline chegou de mansinho na sala, receosa. Agora que não estava entendendo mais nada! Quando seus pais perceberam sua presença, se assustaram.

-Line! –Gina passou a mãe no rosto, secando as lágrimas.

-O que foi mãe? O que está acontecendo? – Carol chegou perto da mãe. Não sabia o porque, mas estava com medo.

-Nada filha..Não é nada... –Draco pegou a filha no colo, quando se sentou no sofá, abraçando-a.

Carol não comentou mais sobre o assunto,embora não tivesse esquecido. Voltou a se preocupar com as coisas normais, como Thomas e a escola. Seus pais continuaram estranhos, embora não tanto quanto antes. Draco não parava em casa, sempre saindo cedo e voltando bem tarde, embora Samuel houvesse comentado que Gina estava dando as aulas normalmente, e não estava mais sendo interrompida durante as aulas.

Um dia, quando havia acabado de chegar do colégio, Caroline encontrou Samuel em casa. E era um dia de semana.

"Estranho...." Carol pensou "Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Era bem o que faltava..."

-Oi Col! Tudo bem?

-Tudo sim, Sam.... O que foi que você aprontou agora??

-Eu?!?! Nada! Quem apronta as coisas aqui nessa família é você, Carol... Exclusivamente.

-Hum...Sei...E o que está fazendo aqui, em plena semana?

-Mamãe tem uma notícia para você e Edward. Mas eu, com um pouco do meu charme, consegui fazer ela me contar antes o que é!

-Convencido... E o que é?

-Você já vai saber... Não vou estragar a surpresa e te contar!

-Ah! Samuel!! Seu.... Você é cruel!!

Samuel riu, e sua mãe chegou na sala com Edward e Draco logo atrás.

-Ah! Aí está você Carol... Chegou tarde da escola... Eu tenho uma...

-Samuel já me falou mãe...-Carol interrompeu, pra ver se ela chegava ao ponto mais diretamente.

-Anh? – Gina não entendeu. Se Samuel já havia contado.. Como Carol estava tão calma?

-Quer dizer... Ele me disse que você iria me contar alguma coisa...-Carol logo entendeu a confusão de sua mãe.

-Ah sim...É..bem simples... Eu e seu pai vamos ter outro filho. – Gina começou falando devagar, mas o final da frase foi tão rápido que se Carol não fosse filha de Gina, não teria entendido nada. Gina sempre fazia isso quando estava nervosa. Gina pareceu aliviada ao contar a notícia, mesmo com tanto atraso.

-Ahn....-Carol estava sem palavras e sem reação.-É só isso?

-Só isso? Como assim? –Draco estranhou

-Bem..Vocês estavam todos preocupados... Estranhos pra caramba! Era só isso?

-Sim... Era por isso...-Draco e Gina já haviam combinado de dizer que era sobre isso, apesar de não esperarem que Caroline lhe perguntasse isso desse jeito.

-Ah! Então não precisa! Está tudo bem! – Carol abraçou seus pais, que se sentiram ligeiramente culpados, mas felizes que todos os filhos aceitaram isso tão bem.

Com isso, Samuel e Carol ficaram aliviados e finalmente deixaram de lado a preocupação das últimas semanas.

No dia seguinte, no colégio, Carol chegou atrasada e ainda por cima, deu de cara com Thomas. Seus livros caíram no chão, junto com os dele.

-Olha por onde anda! –Thomas disse irritado, sem ver quem era. – Ah! É você, Carol...

-Malfoy...-sibilou-Será que você é tão burro, Potter, que vou ter que repetir isso toda vez? E realmente... Tenho que tomar mais cuidado! Quem sabe que doenças posso pegar, me esbarrando em pessoas como você!

-Potter e Malfoy! Brigando no corredor...De novo! Que surpresa...-Era o diretor do colégio. E para a infelicidade de Carol, com Draco do lado.

-Pai!! O que você está fazendo aqui?!? –tentou desviar do assunto.

-Não posso mais conversar com o diretor do seu colégio? Ainda mais depois da minha filha de nove anos estar brigando pelos corredores, e sendo suspensa!

Mas não era realmente esse o motivo que Draco estava ali. Ele queria avisar e conversar com o diretor sobre as ameaças contra a família Malfoy.

-Agora os dois para sala de aula! Estão muito atrasados! E se eu souber de outra briga, e olhe que estou vigiando atentamente, vocês vão sofrer coisas piores do que serem apenas suspensos!! Andem! – o diretor era bem energético, e logo Thomas e Carol saíram do corredor, indo em direção da sala.

-Não estão esquecendo-se de nada? –Draco debochou

Só então Caroline viu que não havia pego os livros no corredor, nem Thomas. Este ficou bem vermelho e catou os livros rapidamente. Já Caroline demorou a pegar os livros, com uma expressão de desprezo no rosto, resmungando

-Agora vou ter que desinfetar meus livros! Ficaram perto dos livros de Potter durante muito tempo..

Assim que terminou de pegar os livros, foi rapidamente pra sala, e visivelmente esbarrou em Thomas de propósito, fazendo os livros dele caírem de novo.

-Ah! Apesar de tão jovens... Como é o amor, não? Além do mais, deve ser de família! Quem não ouviu falar na velha rixa Weasleys-Malfoys, e veja só no que deu!

Com esse comentário, Draco fechou a cara.

Samuel estava andando no corredor, a caminho da aula dupla de Transfiguração, quando viu as garotas da Lufa-lufa caminhando em direção dele.

-Anh.. As.. Malfoy, podemos falar com você? –disse uma delas. –A sós...

Samuel revirou os olhos, impaciente.

-Não estou vendo ninguém mais no corredor, então falem logo que eu estou atrasado para minhas aulas.

-Bem... Queríamos nos desculpar.. Estávamos agindo como idiotas...-a que parecia ser a líder continuou falando, as duas outras meninas escutando apenas.

-Concordo! Menos com a parte do estávamos... Se passar a frase para o presente, fica melhor. –Samuel estava com um sorriso enviesado no rosto, ficando quase igual a Draco.

-...ma gostaríamos de que considerasse falar com a gente. Queremos ser suas amigas, mas de qualquer forma, prometemos parar de encher a sua paciência –ela continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida, apesar do olhar mau-humorado dado a Samuel.

Elas já estavam saindo quando Samuel disse.

-É injustiça, sabia?

Elas pareceram confusas.

-Injustiça? O que?

-Eu não sei o nome de vocês, e vocês pelo visto já sabem muito sobre mim.

-Lara Kemps, Melissa Johana e eu sou Ametista Dale. –parecia que só uma delas falava, visto que as outras duas estavm extremamente quietas, muito envergonhadas. Enquanto Ametista falava, apontava para mostrar quem era quem.

-E de que ano são?

-Somos do quarto ano...-Amy sorriu.

-Não vou dizer que sou o melhor amiguinho de vocês, mas quem sabe a gente não se esbarra depois no corredor, não? Até mais. –saiu andando no corredor, e ao ver que as meninas já tinham ido embora, disse para o nada – Sabe... Você já pode sair daí, Murilo... Elas já foram embora.

-Como você sabia? –ele riu- Então... As meninas que estão pelo segundo ano consecutivo na lista ds 10 mais bonitas querem ser amiguinhas de Samuel Malfoy!

-Pelo visto.. –Samuel deu nos ombros, indiferente- Não me importa.

-Claro que não.."A gente se esbarra no corredor depois, não?" –Murilo estava fazendo uma imitação cômica de Samuel- Ai Melissa! Estou apaixonado por você!! Smack!

-Cala a boca! –Samuel acabou rindo e dando um soco amigável no ombro de seu amigo. –Não é verdade, e você sabe disso.

-Eu?!? Não sei de nada! –riu e foram para as aulas

Nos intervalos entre as aulas, Gina estava pensando no que estava acontecendo. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Lupin, que batia na porta.

-Gina..? Posso entrar?

-Claro Remo! E precisa pedir? –Gina se levantou pra recebe-lo –Algo de errado?

-Não... Espero que não, pelo menos... Mas estou preocupado com você.

-Ahn..Bem.. Está tudo bem...

-Mesmo? –Lupin se sentou, e Gina se sentou ao lado dele.

Eles eram muito amigos, desde que Gina entrou como agente da Ordem. Mas essa amizade causava extremos ciúmes em Draco. "Bobeira" dizia Gina sempre que Draco comentava o assunto, mau-humorado. "Você sabe muito bem que Remo já é comprometido... E com Sirius ainda por cima... Esse seu ciúmes é completamente sem sentido!"

-Não... Severo te contou, não é? O filho da mãe do cara que quer assustar a gente conseguiu sangue da Carol.... O que isso quer dizer? Como ele conseguiu, Remo?? –apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Lupin.

-Está com medo?

-Não muito... As crianças... Elas estão seguras, e eu e Draco sabemos nos defender muito bem...

-Melhores agentes da jovem Ordem, sim eu sei. Mas mesmo assim.. Tome cuidado, ouviu bem?

-Claro...Irei tomar...

-Desculpa mudar de assunto assim, bruscamente... Mas como andam as aulas? Os comentários surgem até hoje! Todos estão amando! –e continuaram a conversar até soar o alarme para as aulas.

N/A.: Mais uma vez desculpa pela demora, essa parte eu tinha escrito fazia séculos!! Mas, o resto da fic não está saindo, basicamente pq eu escrevo por impulso, puro e simples... Nada montado, ou seja: não estou mt inspirada, e estou completamente sem idéias pra fic... Esse capítulo não saiu bom, pq eu fikei enrolando, e o final..bem..nem teve final! XDD parei onde minha criatividade se recusou a andar pra frente....

Não vou agradecer review por review, apesar de serem poucos. Ultimamente todos andam fazndo isso, e realmente é o melhor jeito de se fazer... Mas msm assim, obrigada a todos que lêem essa fic, muitíssimo obrigada pelas criticas e elogios..e comentem mais.. ''''''

É só por enquanto... Não sei qd posto o outro cap, e POR FAVOR!! Mandem reviews dizendo quem vocês axam q eh o arinha malvado!!! Eu finalmente tive uma idéia d qm eh....(não, não tem nenhuma pista na fic..pode ser todo mundo, ateh a formiguinha q passa na floresta.)

Bjs e vlw gnt por ler essa fic... (minha primeira fic q não eh one-shot!! Dêem o devido desconto!! fora q eh a segunda q eu publico.. p)


	5. Mais ameaças e uma reação

Gina saíra da escola mais cedo, não passando muito bem. Não podia negar que estava preocupada com tudo, mas já vira acontecer coisas piores. Mas era a primeira (e esperava, a última) vez que acontecia consigo. Dava graças aos deuses, as crianças estavam bem protegidas. Dentro do castelo Samuel não podia ser atacado. Draco havia parado de sair toda hora, trabalhando em casa e vigiando Carol e Edward atentamente. Draco sabia se virar, assim como ela própria. A conversa com Lupin havia ajudado muito, apesar de não terem falado muito sobre o assunto em si. Mas era sempre bom conversar com amigos.

Chegou em casa, e subiu para seu quarto. No caminho, encontrou Caroline pendurada no telefone. Isso era raro acontecer, a não ser que se tratasse de sua amiga do colégio, e também bruxa, Samantha. Edward estava correndo atrás de um elfo, e quase deu de cara com Gina, que desviou a tempo. No meio do caminho decidiu ir ver Draco, que provavelmente estava no escritório.

Ao chegar lá, ele olhava para uma carta, e Gina reparou em uma coruja desconhecida, e em como Draco estava. Já soube o remetente da carta. O maldito cara que estava ameaçando a família.

-Draco...? O que houve?

Draco esticou o pergaminho, que continha poucas linhas.

**_ "Senhor e Sra. Malfoy._**

_**Gostaram da roupinha de bebê que mandei? Será que mandei um número a mais ou vai servir no bebê? Hahaha... Vocês vão pagar, malditos!! Os mais novos primeiro... Tomem muito cuidado, e não deixe mais Edward brincar na cozinha, como hoje de manhã... Se ele pegar uma faca, minha diversão vai acabar... Eu quero acabar com ele, eu mesmo... Se ele fizer meu serviço, como fico? **_

**_Ass.: John Doe."_**

Gina estava pálida, assim como Draco. Parecia disposta a qualquer coisa, desde que essas malditas cartas parassem de chegar. Sabia que Draco não estava bem, apesar de demonstrar frieza. Ele estava muito pálido, e olhava fixamente a coruja à sua frente.

-Ela que veio entregar a carta, parece que está esperando uma resposta... -Draco estava pensativo. Olhou para Gina, e viu que ela também estava bastante concentrada, mas provavelmente em outro assunto. Cansado, voltou a se sentar na cadeira, e disse calmamente. – O que você está pensando?

-Você não iria querer saber... –ela revirou os olhos, e mal-humorada se sentou em uma outra poltrona. –Maldito.

Draco não pôde evitar uma risada.

-Calma Gina. Já lidamos com coisas piores!

-Claro que já! Mas não era com a gente! –o fogo Weasley estava ativo- Além do mais, esse tal parece estar vigiando cada passo que damos! Não me peça pra ficar calma!

Draco deu uma outra risadinha, e jogou a carta em uma das gavetas.

-Claro, claro.. Mas me diga o que você tava pensando.

-Além de como eu posso matar esse bastardo? Em voltarmos a ser agentes, mesmo que não seja da Ordem. Lupin conseguiria isso para a gente em um piscar de olhos, além que ele poderia cuidar das crianças para a gente. Sirius não está fazendo nada mesmo.

-Já pensou em quantas maneiras de matar esse tal de John Doe?

Gina pareceu contar e pensar mais um pouco.

-Até esse segundo, noventa e cinco.

-Ora...Vamos, Gina, você já foi mais criativa que isso.. –Draco parecia disposto a irritar Gina. Ele mantinha um sorrisinho sarcástico no rosto.–E qual foi a vencedora?

-Hmm... Amarrar ele em uma cama e...

-Ei! É para matar, não se esqueça... –Draco estava com o mesmo sorrisinho no rosto, mas tinha um leve tom de ciúmes na voz- Mas de qualquer modo, não sabia que gostava desse tipo de coisa, Gina. Amarrar ele??

Gina ruborizou, e olhou para Draco irritada.

-Nem te conto o que vou fazer essa noite com você esse carinha amarrado, corto pedacinhos da pele dele... Acho que primeiro cortaria um pedaço do ante-braço. Ou da perna... Colocaria no liquidificador com sorvete, bateria bem e faria ele comer. Iria repetir esse processo até o desgraçado morrer por hemorragia. Acho que manteria ele vivo com alguns feitiços...

-Ouch.. Me deu pena desse pobre coitado. Não quero nem imaginar quando finalmente capturarmos ele.

-Capturarmos..? Então você aceitou?? –Gina pulou da cadeira, aliviada- Pensei que você nem tinha escutado minha proposta!!

-Escutei, apenas queria ver o que você tava pensando primeiro... Mas você ainda não ganhou de mim. Ainda tenho meios piores de matar ele.

-Você sabe que eu prefiro me privar de Magia Negra. –Gina sorriu, e se sentou no colo de Draco, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele. –Vou falar com Remo mais tarde.

-Não seria melhor o Severo? Ele e e Hermione já tem filhos, saberiam cuidar melhor.

-Draco, você mencionou o fato que impede completamente Samuel, Edward e principalmente Caroline a ficar com eles. Seria um prazer para mim, e aposto que pra Hermione também, mas os seus filhos simplesmente odeiam a Athenas.

-Eles tem que superar isso! Já passou da hora, não é?

-Olha só quem fala! Você odeia minha famíla e amigos desde que a linhagem Weasley se formou! Nunca superou!

-Já sim! Lógico que já! Eu sou muito amigo de Severo, sempre te acompanho na casa dos seus pais...

-...quando eu consigo te arrastar para ir lá...

-Que seja! E não brigo mais com nenhum dos seus irmãos!

-Você só pode estar brincando comigo! Ótimo, Draco Malfoy – Gina parecia maldosa- Se você quiser que seus filhos superem o ódio e vão para casa de Severo, vou marcar um almoço, eu, você, Rony e Luna. E se você ao menos implicar com meu irmão ou a esposa dele, me separo de você, pode ser?

-Hogwarts vai ser uma estada maravilhosa para Edward e Caroline! Aposto que Sirius e Remus vão cuidar muito bem dele! –Draco estava sorrindo, mas Gina sorria e olhava para ele vitoriosa, quando se levantou do colo dele. –Você está indo falar com o Lupin?

-Estou... Depois você diz pras crianças, ok?

-Claro.

Samuel acabara de entrar no salão, mas em segundos já não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Viu algumas pessoas olhando para ele, mas ainda tentava identificar quem o estava arrastando. E para onde o estava levando.

Viu que estava longe de ser para mesa da Sonserina e muito perto da Lufa-Lufa. Parou de repente, com uma certa força para se soltar dos braços que o seguravam, e viu que era o trio de garotas lufa-lufinas, que olhava para ele com curiosidade.

-O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? –Samuel estava com uma expressão impaciente e fria, mas que ficou corada de raiva quando as meninas o responderam.

-Te levando para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, claro! Não está vendo isso?

-Sim, eu estou vendo.-respondeu arrastado- Com a permissão de quem que eu não sei. Eu pertenço a Sonserina, é para lá que eu estou indo. E é para onde eu quero ir. E nunca mais façam isso.

Ametista se irritou também.

-E está fazendo o que parado aí até agora? Corre pra sua mesa, pirralho!

-Olhe só a ironia. Eu mal chego no salão, vocês já´me arrastam para cá, sem ao menos perguntar se eu quero, quando eu digo que eu vou para minha mesa, a chefinha do grupo de sangue-ruins da Lufa-Lufa se irrita! –Samuel riu, se virou de costas, e foi em direção da mesa para o café da manhã.- Cuidado para não engasgarem com a torrada!

-Cuidado para não morder sua lingua e morrer envenenado, seu grosso! Não precisava falar assim com a gente! – ela parecia irritada, e saiu resmungando algo até a mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

Ao se sentar na mesa da Sonserina, Murilo logo se sentou do seu lado, com um sorrisinho no rosto.

-Parabéns, Malfoy. Conseguiu chamar a atenção do salão inteiro. Acho que não tem um garoto que não morra de inveja de você aqui. Recusar um pedido daquele? Nossa, essa foi uma boa jogada. Sem dúvida nenhuma que você se tornou o garoto mais popular da escola! E apenas no primeiro ano, que coisa...

-Pode ficar com essa maldita popularidade, e as suas supostas jogadas imaginárias. Nada disso foi armado, eu não quis nada disso. Boa sorte, Green. –se levantou da mesa, e saiu para as aulas sem tomar o café da manhã.

"Sim, realmente... Eu sei que eu sou demais. Essa suposta briga foi o grand finalle. Amanhã são os teste para o time de quadribol, e vou conseguir. Com ou sem ajuda." Samuel tinha um sorriso no rosto, enquanto se encaminhava para as aulas.

Novamente foi interrompido, quando estava bem na porta da sala de aula. Ele revirou os olhos.

-Em Hogwarts é comum isso, Srta. Dale? Eu poderia apostar que não... Sou apenas um garoto inocente de onze anos. Recém-completados. –Samuel se virou com um sorriso quase predatório nos lábios, mas confirmou sua suspeita.Realmente era Ametista Dale quem o impedira de entrar na aula.

-Onze anos.. ok... Mas inocente é a única coisa que você não é, Malfoy. –Ametista estava com um sorriso no rosto, pacífico, irritante até.

Samuel se fez de ofendido, fazendo um teatro falso, dando um risinho de escárnio

-Oh! Assim você me machuca profundamente, Dale. –disse com a mão no peito. –Cadê aquela menininha que ficava me perseguindo nos corredores, quase desmaiando quando eu passava? "Ahhh!! Ele é tããoo maalvaadooo" –Samuel imitou, e deu uma gargalhada fria no final.

-Sabe... Diziam que seu pai era pior. Você me decepciona, Samuel Arthur Malfoy.

-Como diabos você sabe meu nome??? Ninguém sabe! –ele parecia surpreso no começo, mas logo se recompôs. –Não sei porquê me deram esse maldito nome. Eu realmente preferia Lucius, como meu outro avô! Além do mais, o filho do Weasley mais novo já se chama Arthur!

Ametista pareceu considerar um segundo.

-Samuel Lucius... Não combina.

-Como se Arthur combinasse perfeitamente! E eu não estou ligando pra isso. –Samuel olhou para a mão de Amy, que ainda estava em seu braço. –Para onde você quer me levar?

-Por aqui... Me siga.

Era a terceira vez que Samuel matava aula com Amy. Ficou combinado que não se falaria em público, e que as amigas tímidas de Amy não acompanhariam, e Samuel não entendia porque Dale estava fazendo isso.

-Hoje você pegou pesado lá no Salão Principal. –Amy comentou casualmente, saindo do castelo.

-Que história foi aquela de sair me arrastando daquele jeito? Pensei que tínhamos um trato.

-Não temos um trato. Eu concordo com algumas coisas que você quer, mas eu nõa ganho nada. Não vi o que eu estaria perdendo te convidando pra tomar café com a gente. E não reclama, porque eu duvido que você não tenha realmente gostado.

-Deu certo para o meu plano, nada mais. E que nunca se repita.

Ametista riu.

-Claro, Sr. Chato de Galocha...

Ela parecia estar conduzindo-o para a borda da orla da Floresta Proibída, indo por um caminho que passava por detrás do castelo.

-Poucos conhecem esse lugar. É como se fosse um...jardim, e que você provavelmente não vai gostar.

Samuel levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

-E o motivo que você vai me levar lá deve ser...?

-É realmente dentro da Floresta Proibida, e eu quero fazer um teste.

-Ok. Me dá um segundo e eu juro que vou entender o que você está tentando me dizer.... Acho que você não disse a toa – Samuel ainda estava com a sobrancelha levantada, e disse num tom de deboche que fez Ametista parar.

-Ok, você que ir ou não? Aposto que Minerva irá amar o seu atraso de....-ela olhou no relógio- 25 minutos!

-Minerva? Intimidade com a professora da casa da Grifinória, não?

Ametista saiu andando, resolvendo ignorar Samuel.

-Ok, eu paro... Mas me dê um motivo pelo qual eu estou te seguindo.

-Escutar música trouxa. Satisfeito? Estragou a surpresa!!

-Mas... o castelo e toda a propriedade..

-...estão enfeitiçado, eu sei, eu sei... Por isso que eu quero ver se lá funciona... Se você chegar lá, você vai ver. Agora pára de reclamar e anda logo!

N/A: obrigada pelas reviwes.. msm..vlw pelo apoio, mas.. esse cap estah pronto faz séculos, mas a fic vai realmente ficar parada.. tô escrevendo mais.. pedacinhos... tpo depois d uns anos, quando samuel e ametista jah estão juntos, como foi o primeiro beijo.mas são só pedacinhos, trechos... c vcs kiserem eu publico, como uma série tipo.."first kiss" ou coisa assim.. é só falar, pq essa vai ficar parada ateh a "inspiração" voltar.. ' tkx


	6. Recadinho

Oi!

Bem... Eu** já escrevi dois capítulos** dessa fic, mas como estou no Rio, e minha fic está lá em Cuiabá (onde eu moro) não tenho como publicá-la. Muito obrigda pelas reviwes... '' vcs jah devem estar cansadas de ouvir o quanto é importante, mas pra qm escreve, sabe q é, e muito importante ser encorajada a continuar.

Sobre os coments que não gostam de yaoi, ou coisa do gênero, meu erro de não comunicar que teria. Achei que seria bem leve (como estah sendo) só com romance. Agora comunico. Quem não gosta de ver isso, procure outra fic dg, que existem milhares excelentes e garanto que melhores do que a minha. Desculpe se isso ofende alguém, mas eu amo yaoi, e como jah disse antes, essa fic eu escrevo para mim. **Caso gostarem do aviso, daqui em diante, menções R/S serão frequentes, visto que as crianças irão passar um tempo em Hogwarts, com eles.**

Mais uma vez, mandem seus reviews (qr dizer...assim q eu publicar mais caps!) Brigadin.. "


End file.
